


No Good Deed

by Crimson1



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1
Summary: It’s been ten years. Ten years since Snart died. It almost hurts worse that Mick has seen him, more than once since then, but he’s still dead – the real version of Snart is gone forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old tumblr drabble and loved it too much not to post here too. Who knows what canon will give us in the next few episodes, but for now...here's some emotional hurt/comfort between Mick and Barry. No pairings unless you want to read it that way. 
> 
> Sort of spoilers if you're not up to date on Legends and know what's potentially coming.

It’s been ten years. Ten years since Snart died. It almost hurts worse that Mick has seen him, more than once since then, but he’s still dead – the real version of Snart is gone forever. 

It was hard almost right after, dealing with a version of Snart just in Mick’s head, and then another from the past that had to be stopped and placed back in the timeline. Half of Mick had wanted to keep his friend with him, even ditch the Legends team entirely to help Snart with the Legion of Doom. Not because he believed in the bullshit they were doing, but because he missed his friend. 

But he couldn't. He stopped him. Set things right. Kept the timeline intact. 

Sometimes, he’s seen Snart in other timelines, other universes. None of them are really him, not the one who gave his life to save Mick, to save everyone. 

It’s been ten years and Mick still doesn’t feel like a hero, even though he accepted the invitation into the Justice League when Ray asked. 

It’s been ten years, and sure, Mick has stolen things since then. He steals quite a bit actually, but nothing anyone would really miss. This is the first time he’s done anything criminal enough to get the police called in years. 

He broke into The Flash museum, and sits in front of a statue of Captain Cold, not the one of him in his parka with the rest of the villains that Flash has faced over the years, where a statue of Mick resides too, but one in just his leather, with a plaque beneath it explaining how even though he started as a villain, he went out a hero. 

Flash had insisted the statue get added when they built the museum. Mick hadn’t said anything about it then, but now...ten years after he lost his best friend, he doesn’t want to go back to that night in 2013 when he told Snart he would always be a hero to him; he wants to sit in limbo between his past and what he lost, and read over and over again the words on that plaque. 

“Leonard Snart gave his life for his friends, his city, and the world because he believed he could be better and fought to achieve that when few others believed he could be anything but a villain. He died a hero, and will always be remembered as one by those who knew him best.”

The words are spoken aloud as Mick reads them over, but not by him. 

He turns to see Flash standing behind him, cowl drawn back from his face, eyes filled with moisture as they stare at the plaque and then look down at Mick sitting cross-legged on the floor with a bottle of Jack in one hand and his heat gun in the other.

“You tripped the alarms, Mick. They always call me directly if someone breaks in here, in case it’s a supervillain.”

“It is a supervillain,” Mick grunts, and raises his gun at Flash, though limply with no intention to fire. He’d need to let go of the liquor bottle in his other hand first to aim right, and he doesn’t feel up to that. He lets the gun drop again. 

Flash steps forward and plops down on the floor right next to Mick, cross-legged just like him. “You’re not a supervillain anymore, Mick. You saved a bus full of kids last week.”

Mick grunts. Takes another pull of Jack. 

“Why today?” Flash asks after a few quiet moments. 

“Ten years, Red. Can ya believe it? We oversee the whole damn world now. I’m an old man, and Snart ain’t even here to see any of it.”

Flash sighs and leans into Mick’s shoulder. “He sees it. I can’t imagine how proud he must be of you, Mick. I know I am. And Ray. And Lisa.”

Mick grumbles but it comes out too damp. He tries to raise the bottle again but it trembles in his hand. He sets it down, and Flash reaches over to gently loosen his grip around the neck. Mick didn’t realize how strained his fingers were getting, gripping so tight. 

Flash should let go after that, but he doesn’t. He hangs onto Mick’s hand. 

“You know...Cisco scared him off with a modified vacuum cleaner once.”

Mick rumbles laughter before he realizes the sound has left him. He heard about that. “Wasn’t scared. Took pity on you nerds.”

Flash laughs. “Yeah...probably.”

“Stole a bottle of vodka escaping a Russian prison with a ticking clock at our backs once too.”

“You took the time to steal while making a getaway from a prison?”

“There’s always time to steal, Red.”

Flash laughs again, and their fingers loosen, eventually letting each other go, but they don’t scoot away from each other. They sit there, cross-legged together in front of Snart’s statue, exchanging stories.

“You ever hear about the Alexa Job?” Mick asks. 

“I don’t think so.”

He and Snart had both told that story differently over the years, but one thing they’d agreed on was to never explain WHY that job had gone so sour, which was also why they called it the Alexa Job. It was one of the few times they’d been interested in the same person at the same time, and she’d played that against them like a pro – Alexa. Mick figures Snart wouldn’t mind the full story getting spilled now.

Flash laughs at the tale, and Mick thinks, Snart would like this. Snart would share a drink with them, roll his eyes dramatically, and proceed to share his own stories to tease them both. Mick can almost imagine his friend sitting there with them instead of just a statue.

He used to think, no good deed goes unpunished - just look at Snart. Just look at himself, he’d thought, before Flash showed up, sitting there miserable ten years later. But with Flash laughing beside him now, one of Mick’s many friends in the new life he built for himself, maybe sometimes doing good can turn out okay.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> In the comics, Captain Cold and Heat Wave were introduced fighting over a girl. I always thought it would be funny if that's what happened with the Alexa Job.


End file.
